Metamorphosis
by StarPlatinum
Summary: What made Alucard chose Seras as his fledgling? I guess I have an answer.


A/N : This story is a result of my contemplation on Walter's question directed to Alucard upon the reason he chose Seras as his fledgling. It is my favorite scene which is in the beginning of manga vol.3. The dialogues are based on my Thai version of the Hellsing manga. Please note that it might be different from your familiar English version.

As my fics are of the one-shots, I'd like to dedicate this space to thank all the reviewers of my previous works. Your comments did encourage me.

Disclaimer : C'mon. You already know who owns Hellsing, don't ya?

**Metamorphosis**

"Faster. You must move faster!!"

"No. No. No. This is not good enough!!"

It's at odd hours in the middle of the night but a high-pitched screech of a female was heard from the gigantic manor. The source of the authoritative voice appeared to be a small blonde in her military uniform who was instructing a group of armed men as they practiced in the shooting range. Their uniforms held the insignia of Hellsing.

"Damn it!! You guys are already dead meat if you keep firing like this!!"

She raised her voice at a firing soldier. He obviously pissed at her commanding. But remembering she was his superior, all he could do was trying his best to keep his temper in check. Captain Seras Victoria, despite her very young appearance, was a skillful agent of Hellsing Organization. After the Valentines brothers incident, the organization had lost nearly half of its best soldiers in the carnage and was now in desperate need of new recruits. The female captain was assigned directly by Sir Integra Hellsing, the heiress of Hellsing and the commander-in-chief of the institution, to supervise the new recruits and prepare them for their infamous vampire hunting missions.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Are you blind? You missed all the targets!!" She shrieked right into the soldier's ear putting an end to his last nerve. _Damn it! He's a soldier for Christ's sake. How he hates to be told how to shoot. And worst of all by a girl. _He was about to bark back at his commander when a cool voice snapped.

"Sir. How can my men do such a monstrous thing like firing at targets 4,500 meters away? That's impossible!!" The leader of the Geese protested his supervisor, his last sentence being noticeably articulated in rich French accent.

"But you are required to do so!!"

"Fine. Then let's show us if you said you can!!"

He thrust a rifle into her hand.

"Anyone who can must be a monster." He emphasized the last word intentionally. Seras gave a low hiss and took aim.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"See? I hit all the targets." The female captain smirked proudly.

"Sir, but you also shot the hostages!!"

"Uh. No Way!?!"

The commotion at the shooting range was silently observed from the second floor window of the mansion. Walter, the old butler and the retired vampire hunter of Hellsing, let out a sigh before he turned from the windowpane to meet his old comrade.

"I wonder what makes you chose Seras Victoria as your fledgling. That's very unlike you." He personally liked the girl but at times she was too immature to be a soldier, no less a commando. A No Life King so great as the man in front of him shouldn't have made such a careless choice.

"She chose it on her own free will." Replied the Nosferatu with an amused chuckle.

"How do you plan to use her?" the loyal butler asked.

"Still don't know. It first appeared that I saved her from that scum vampire priest out of emergency."

Alucard recalled the scene when he first met the Police Girl. It was a fullmoon night with the last spectrum of the sunray dying the sky with its burning shade of red. Strikingly blood red.

_A beautiful night it was indeed._

He remembered the girl's frightened look when she saw him dodging her bullets and regenerating his wound. His thought flashed on her terrified eyes when she was held captive to the vampire and later on her sweet virgin blood that drowned his sensation.

"I gave her the choice and she accepted my offered hand."

The sweetness of her blood still lingered on the tip of his tongue. _Such a wonderful taste._

"Then why her?" The retired vampire hunter cocked his eyebrow inquisitively. It's true that Alucard got to exterminate the rouge vampire no matter what since his sole mission was to Search and Destroy. The fact that the vampire priest was no match to the No Life King, he could either easily kill the lowly vampire and save the girl. Or simply let the girl die of collateral damage. No one would ever questioned a vampire's morality. But something about the girl made the Nosferatu chose to offer her the gift of eternal life.

"It is her looks in the first place." His chill voice answered the butler's question.

Yes indeed. It was her angelic looks that inspired him. Her small frame, fair skin, golden hair, and those baby blue eyes of her. It was her innocent face that touched something in his twisted mind.

_But is it just that?_

"Upon her first mission in that village of death, all her comrades were turned into ghouls one after another. She herself was about to get raped and killed by the trash vampire. Pathetic, isn't it? On the verge of dead or alive, what would she do?" He eyed the old butler challengingly before he traced on.

"Surrender kills people. When a person refuses to surrender, he'll go beyond the threshold of humanity." A maniac grin crept across his feature showing his white sharp canines in full length making the old butler unconsciously gulped.

His twisted mind suddenly swung back to the previous thought. The Police Girl somehow reminded him of Lucifer. He couldn't deny that what makes Lucifer so sinfully attractive is the fact that he was once an Arch Angel. A celestial being so great as him gracefully plunged down the deepest pit of hell. In Alucard's distorted sanity, nothing is more beautiful than a corrupted angel. Making a devil out of a person so angelic like Seras would be a masterpiece of art.

Moreover, the Police Girl herself had proved his hypothesis. Not only had she a face of an angel, but also a heart of gold. The master vampire smirked at the notion of her stubbornly refused to drink blood despite it's against her vampiric nature for fearing that she might lose her cherished humanity. Although her resistance annoyed him at times, he was glad for what she was. The more angelic she was, the more beautiful she would be when she was fully corrupted.

_If she could only drink blood… _

"I thought I've known you after all these years. But I actually couldn't understand you, my old friend." Walter puffed at his cigarette with such a graceful manner that reminded the vampire of his mortal comrade in the prime of his youth when he served Hellsing as the Angel of Death. Another angel Alucard had tried hard to corrupt.

The old butler had retired from the study to perform his domestic choirs leaving the Nosferatu to himself. Alucard leaned against the haughty windowpane and observed the activity down there. His attention centered at his young fledgling. Despite her being undead, she was still so alive among those mortals.

"Not so long." The No Life King mused. A maniac grin again crept wide across his face as his form began to morph into dark vortex. Only his red ruby orbs were seen flickering at the moonbeam.

_Seras O my Seraph. My sweet angel is still on her process of metamorphosis. Once she learns to love the hypnotic taste of blood, she'll peal off her human skin and flutter her beautiful wings. She would make the bloodiest No Life Queen. She definitely will. _

It's a matter of time. And speaking of time, he got all the eternity to spend.

- Fin -


End file.
